Valentine's day
by O b s c e n e
Summary: Contest. No summary JUST FREAKING READ IT!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. **

**A/N: Woot! My frist SauHina fanfic! Yes yes I will get the SakuHina fanfic updated soon. I was just doing this for a contest.**

* * *

His eyes were dark and his skin was pale. It looked as smooth as velvet and his hair as sleek as silk. That's how she remembered him. He was her secret savior. He never spoke a word. All he did was walk in, help her, and he was gone. Maybe we should start from the beginning. 

Hinata Hyuuga was a quiet sweet girl. When she was young she always played on the playground outside the academy. This was a few years before she had actually attended any classes there. Well, one afternoon during the classes the little girl was playing in the sand peacefully. While the child was deep into her game two older boys that were supposed to be in class appeared and started harassing Hinata. Just picking on her at first, calling her a baby and what not and then they got violent. Pushing her and things like that.

Up in the trees above the sand sat Sasuke Uchiha. This was before the tragic Uchiha massacre and Sasuke was still a fairly sweet, but still fairly disconnected boy. He looked down and noticed the commotion. He jumped down cool collected and simply told the boys to get lost.

"Leave her alone." He said in his fairly high pitch, child like, yet to have matured voice.

"What are you gonna do about it kid?" One of the older boys replied.

Hinata just looked up at Sasuke from the sand she was sitting in. The boys had knocked her down and she was too frightened to stand up.

"If you don't leave her alone you will have to deal with me." He glared at him.

"Yea so? And who just might you be?" The other boy gave Sasuke an evil grin.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha…." He said calmly standing his ground.

The boys looked at Sasuke. Their faces paled a bit. "O-ok. We will leave her alone…" One of them said as they both ran off.

Sure the little Uchiha by wasn't terribly intimidating himself, but the rest of the clan sure was. Sasuke looked down at Hinata who was staring up at him in awe. He gave her one simple look. Just long enough to let their eyes meet and to dash off. And that was it. He was gone.

Years and years later Hinata started classes in the academy. Sasuke was around, but she never recognized him. They both graduated and became Genin and after a few years they were both caught up as Chuunin. Hinata was way too infatuated with Naruto to even remember Sasuke. He was always there but she never really acknowledged him.

That is, until one day. Hinata, Sasuke, Ino and Naruto were all called to be on a mission. Their mission? Transport Azula Midiomi from Konoha to Suna. She was a speaker to all the new Genin. She was going from village to village across the four nations. Now it was time for her to move on.

Ino and Naruto were appointed the transporters and Sasuke and Hinata were appointed to be the leaders. They were to go ahead the group to make sure Azula would not be in any danger through the whole trip. Sasuke and Hinata with their abilities were very important to this mission. Hinata could track ahead with her Byankugan and Sasuke could fight well with his Sharingan which he had perfected after the exams.

They started out their missions, the first day, with hardly any talk. They barely communicated besides orders from Ino and Naruto or questions relating to the mission. Until that night when they camped out. They were almost halfway to Suna but it was dark so they all decided to stop. Hinata and Sasuke still a fair distance ahead.

It all started after dinner. Hinata was sitting by the fire trying to warm up. It was fairly cold out but there were no towns along the way they could stop in. Sasuke was on the other side of the blaze staring through it at his shivering team mate.

"You want my jacket?" He sat up a bit looking at the girl.

Hinata jumped for a second. She wasn't expecting him to talk to her much. "Sure," She said. "if you don't need it."

Sasuke walked around he flame and handed her his jacket. Hers was, apparently, not thick enough. She sighed a bit as she slipped it on. It was warm inside the jacket. Hinata smiled a little. "Thank you Sasuke." She said looked over the fire.

Hinata's eyes met Sasuke's. It was those deep dark black eyes. The ones from the day on the playground. A chill shot up Hinata's spine. Not because she was cold, but because she hadn't thought about that day in years and all of a sudden the memories of that event came rushing back to her. She looked away as fast as she cold hoping to break his gaze.

"Cat got our tongue?" His deep voice chimed through the darkness of Hinata's eyelids and they shot open once again.

"Uh… No Sasuke." Hinata said quietly. She wanted to ask him if he remembered that day, but she couldn't muster up the courage.

"Well then why aren't you talking?" He said.

There was a long pause "There's nothing to talk about…" Hinata broke the silence.

"Well sure there is." Sasuke sat up looking back over the fire at his timid, rather pale looking team mate.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Lots of things," He said standing up walking around the fire and Hinata. "I think I remember you from some place." He stopped behind her grinning slightly. "I mean besides the academy. Maybe sometime before the academy." Sasuke nodded letting his bangs bob in his face as he looked down at Hinata's head.

She turned and looked up to him. Sasuke looked down at the girl. He got an overwhelming feeling of de ja vu. The slightly worried looking face of Hinata morphed into the scared face of the Hinata he had seen so many years ago. He too had forgotten about the day. Until he saw the eyes of the Hyuuga girl he had helped so long ago.

"You're the girl…." His voice started out rather loud but faded to a dull whisper totally inaudible to Hinata.

Hinata just disregarded his comment and went on to start an new conversation. "It's getting late." Hinata stood up feeling a little awkward. She had totally forgotten Ino and Naruto were near by. She had forgotten she was on a mission. She had forgotten almost everything except Sasuke's eyes. His dark piercing eyes. There stuck in her head with that same emotionless gaze. "I think I will go to bed." She walked to the tent that she wad pitched by a tree a few feet away from the fire.

On the other side of the pit was Sasuke's tent. He stood there for a second and watched Hinata walk to her tent and walk in. After listening to her shuffle around for a few minutes he put out the fire and went to bed himself.

Sasuke assumed Hinata was asleep. There was not a single noise in the whole forest. Just the steady chirp of crickets. He laid in the tent staring into the darkness for quite a while just trying to sort out his feelings. Sasuke had always noticed Hinata in the crowd. She seemed to stand out. He never really understood why though. Maybe it was that day always lingering in his subconscious that made her shine among the rest. What ever it was, Sasuke tried to fight his feelings. Now that he understood his mind a little better he came to the conclusion he liked her. He didn't want to like her. He wanted to treat her like her treated the rest of the world. But the truth was he had never treated her the same, and now he surely never would. Sasuke didn't want to admit to himself, nor anyone else, he might love someone. Of course, he didn't think he was in love with her. He just knew if he started to let himself like her. He would with out a doubt fall for her.

Hinata was rather easy to fall for. In fact, Sasuke and Naruto were just about the only boys in Konoha , her age, that hadn't. But now they could knock good old Sasuke off the list. Yes, it was undeniable, even at this point. It hadn't happened yet, but it indefinitely would. Sasuke Uchiha was falling for Hinata Hyuuga.

The next morning Hinata awoke bright and early to clean up camp leaving only Sasuke's tent to tend to. She walked to the river to wash up. Once she got back Sasuke was awake and he had just finished taking apart his tent when she arrived.

He glanced up at her briefly as she passed by. Right after he reverted his eyes to the ground hers seemed to fall onto his as she walked by. There was an awkward silence looming over them the whole time until they arrived in Suna.

The sun was high in the sky by then and the lack of shade was really getting to them. Sasuke was jumping along the dunes of Suna with Hinata close behind. She was graciously carrying his jacket on her arm and dying of heat. There were all baking under the sun. Ino and Naruto were close behind with Azula. By the time anything was said between the five of them they were regrouping in Suna after leaving Azula with Gaara and Temari.

"So how do you want to spend you day off?" Ino looked at her group. She was the leader of them all therefore everything was up to her.

"Ramen!" Naruto yelped. He was starving practically. He maybe older but he was still the same old Naruto.

"No stupid!" Ino smacked him on the back of the head. "Why don't we get a room and rest. Maybe go out to eat later?" She suggested.

Hinata and Sasuke agreed. As did Naruto, very reluctantly though.

Sasuke and Hinata ironically were put in rooms right next to each other. With Ino and Naruto on either side. Hinata walked to her room as Sasuke was coming out for some ice. She had a bucket full of ice in her arms. Sasuke could see the ice machine right down the fall but he wanted an excuse to talk to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, where did you find that ice?" He said looking down a bit and scratching the back of his head.

"Right down there." She pointed to the machine.

"Oh ok. Thanks." Sasuke said as he started to walk toward the machine. "Hey Hinata…." He turned around as she opened her door.

"Yes Sasuke?" Hinata answered but didn't look her way. Her face was slightly red but she didn't figure he would fall for the 'it's hot out' excuse.

"I was uh wondering…." He looked down again but back up at her kind of avoiding her eyes, while at the same time searching for them behind her dark hair. "Would you like to come to dinner with me tomorrow? It i-is Valentines day, and I don't suppose you want to spend it alone. It will our last night in Suna." He said with an outrageously red face.

Hinata's face began to grown redder as a smile spread across her lips. "Sure Sasuke." She turned a little to meet his eyes.

"Ok. See you then." Sasuke smiled as he watched her walk into her room.

The rest of the night and the next day passed by pretty quickly. It was mostly uneventful. But that night things were going to be good. Of course since they were traveling neither Sasuke nor Hinata had very nice clothes. But that didn't matter. Sasuke had told himself it wasn't a date. It was just two people of opposite sex spending Valentine's day together.

Hinata was trying to tell herself the same thing, but she was having an even harder time with it than Sasuke. She had been up that night too. Trying to decide on weather she liked him or not. She decided to let herself like him. In fact she decided she liked him a lot.

Well around about 7:30 Sasuke came around Hinata's room to pick her up. Hinata came to the door wearing everyday clothes and Sasuke was just about as spiffied up as you can get with jeans and a t-shirt. He handed her a rose freshly picked from the flower shop down the road.

"Good evening Hinata." He smiled at her. "Happy Valentine's day." He said handing her the rose.

Hinata put the rose up to her nose and inhaled the heavenly aroma of the beautiful flower. "Thanks Sasuke." She smiled coily. "So where to?" She said setting the rose on her dresser.

"Hmm. How about 'Angles Inn'?" Sasuke suggested.

"That place is a little pricey." Hinata winced.

"Don't worry about it. I will pay." He smiled at her.

Hinata smiled back and they were on their way. The streets were fairly bare and but the restraunts were packed. Sasuke and Hinata walked into "Angles Inn" It was terribly packed. There were a few open tables and no one in line. There were so many couples sitting around in all the booths and tables it was a little awkward for the two to walk in no holding hands. It seemed like everyone stopped moving just to stare at them. Of course that didn't really happen, but it sure felt like it did!

They sat down and ate. The food was good and at the end they shared a dessert. A piece of chocolate cake with a lovely cherry on top. Sasuke dangled the cherry in front of Hinata. "Want it?" He teased a bit.

"Yes! I love cherries." She smiled.

"Ok." Sasuke said dangling the cherry closer to Hinata face. Hinata tilted her head and bit the cherry off the stem.

"Yum." She giggled.

Sasuke smiled and asked for the check. After he paid they left and started to walk back to the hotel. The winter air in Suna felt more like fall. Cool, but not cold. The breeze was gentle and it buzzed through the crevasse of the village seeing as the streets were almost empty. Hinata looked up to the sky. The moon was small, just a sliver of gleaming light in the sky. It reflected off her eyes amazingly. Stars dotted the sky like sprinkle of sugar on a piece of cake. They stood out boldy contrasting with the dark blue sky. They shimmered and sparkled so bright they made what was supposed to be a black night sky glow a shade of navy blue.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and then looked away as he slyly grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She looked down at her hand and at Sasuke's eyes. "I had a really nice time tonight." She smiled lovingly.

"Me too," Sasuke said as they neared the hotel. "Happy Valentine's day again Hinata." He sighed happily as he walked up to the door of her room.

"You too Sasuke." Hinata said leaning against the door still holding his hand. "I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Yea." He nodded as she opened the door and turned away loosening his grip on her hand.

"Oh yea Sasuke," She said stand up straight again.

"Yea—" Sasuke was cut off by the tug of his hand and a jerk that landed his lips on Hinata's.

They kissed for just a second before they both slowly pulled away from each other. Sasuke opened his eyes to smile at Hinata. She was already grinning at him by the time he opened his eyes.

"Night Hinata." He smiled and walked to his room.

"What a perfect ending to such a perfect day." Hinata said to herself as she closed her door behind her and flopped down on her bed.


End file.
